Everyday
by BrandiAlyssa
Summary: Greg thinks about his life with his wife and first child. Sixth in my sandles set: Greg and Sara, Second Thoughts?, Singled Out, See me through, Some Say, Everyday


**AN:** Okay, I wrote this really fast so it's probably not the best I've written. But enjoy any way. The only characters that belong to me are Alex and Jade.

* * *

_Each morning the sun shines through my window  
Lands on the face of a dream come true  
I shuffle to the kitchen for my coffee  
And catch up on the front page morning news  
Then she walks up behind me and throws her arms around my neck  
Just another normal thing I've come to expect_

Greg opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the late morning light. Sunlight filtered through his bedroom window and played across the face of the two people next to him. Brown and blond hair was spread around their faces and tangled with each other. A smiled played on their sleeping features. He placed a light kiss on the older one's forehead before sliding out of bed and drifting into the kitchen.

He takes in the smell of the coffee as it brews; it's a smell he couldn't live without. Greg doesn't even wait for the pot to finish before he pours himself a cup and wanders over to the kitchen table. On it sits the newspaper, brought in last night after work. He settles into one of the chairs and reads, comfortably sipping his coffee and waiting for the others to rise.

He knows she's there even before she wraps her arms around his neck. She plants a kiss on his lips and goes to pour herself a cup of the dark liquid. She sits in the chair closest to him and smiles. "Morning, sweetheart."

"Morning, darling. How is he?" Greg set the paper aside and took a long sip from his cup.

"Still asleep in the middle of our bed where he always is."

Greg looked at his wife. "Three…two…one—"

"MOMMY! DADDY!" a high pitched voice squealed. Greg smiled; he had come to expect this.

_It's ordinary plain and simple  
Typical, this everyday love  
Same ol', same ol' keeping it new  
(Same ol'/This everyday love)  
Emotional, so familiar  
Nothing about it too peculiar  
Oh, but I can't get enough  
Of this everyday love_

A blond child tore through the kitchen and into his mother's arms, black and brown dog hot on his heels. Brown eyes looked at the two adults in fear and relief. "Wh-where did you go? I woke up an-and Jade and I was alone."

Greg smiled. "We've been right here, where we always are. Really, Alex, you're five years old and you haven't remembered where your mother and I go every morning?"

"Wh-what if you go somewhere different an-and I can't find you?" The little boy looked up at his parents with such trust that they adored him even more.

"There will always be someone here with you," Sara told him.

"P-promise?" Alex's lips trembled and tears filled his eyes.

"I promise."

"Otay!" All traces of the sadness disappeared and a bright smile graced the little boy's features. "Can I have breakfast? Please!

"Of course, would we ever deny you breakfast?" Sara joked. She put Alex on his feet and went about making him breakfast. The dog followed loyally at her feet.

Greg sighed. Such normal things he had come to appreciate over the years. Their routine was so familiar now: get up, enjoy half a cup of coffee before Alex bounded in wanting breakfast, spend the day together, go to work, collapse into bed for ten minutes before Alex comes flying in with nightmare terrors, sleep until late in the morning, and begin again. Nothing is ever strange or peculiar but it fascinated him anyway that he could live with such a wonderful family everyday.

* * *

_Every afternoon I make a phone call  
Listen to the voice that warms my heart  
I drag myself through a few more hours  
Then head on home to try and beat the dark  
Her smile will be right there when I step through that door  
And it will be that way tomorrow, just like everyday before_

Every time Greg was away from the house for long periods, he would call home to hear Sara's voice. He manages to drag himself through what ever he's doing so he can be home with the two loves of his life, Sara and Alex. And he knows that when he walks through that door, they'll always be there waiting; Sara and Alex will be there everyday, jest like everyday before.

* * *

_Wouldn't change one single thing about it  
No, it's run-of-the-mill, still I can't live without it_

"Hey, Greg?"

"Yeah, Sar?" The ex-lab rat looked up from where he was washing dishes and over to his wife cooking dinner.

"If you could change anything about our lives, what would it be?"

"Hmm, absolutely nothing." Greg changed the temperature of the water and smiled mischievously. "Everything is normal and there's nothing I wouldn't change because I have everything I need right here. Why do you ask?"

Sara smiled without looking at her husband. "Oh, no reason, I was just wonder is all."

"Sara, do you like surprises?"

"You know I don't, Greg, so why even—GREG!" Greg surrendered to laughter as he removed his cold we hands from his wife's stomach. "I'm going to get you for that." Sara turned, but Greg was already skittering away from her.

"Not now you won't. You've got dinner cooking and a hungry five year old outside."

"Just wait, Greg; just wait."


End file.
